In distributed computing environments, certain software applications are intended to run in multiple environments. Software developers may write these software applications for each operating environment. To minimize this duplicative effort, software developers have turned to high-level programming languages, such as C or C++. Unfortunately, environmental differences between operating systems manifest themselves in the programming language and make this approach less viable. However, with the advent of the Java programming language and its ‘write once, run anywhere’ paradigm, the landscape has changed. Of interest, Java provided mainframe developers with a new tool for extended functionality of legacy programs in a mainframe computing environment. The challenge remained of how to integrate Java into the mainframe computing environment.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop techniques for creating an execution pathway for interfacing with legacy programs in a mainframe computing environment. This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.